1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the field of power semiconductor modules and, more particularly, to pressure-contact semiconductor modules and a method for producing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductor modules of this general type are known in various embodiments. By way of example, German Patent Application No. DE 103 16 356 A1 describes a power semiconductor module of this type which comprises a number of partial modules each having a base plate and also a frame-like housing and connection elements for load and auxiliary connections. The individual partial modules are assembled to form a whole power semiconductor module by means of a common cover and/or by means of connections that fix the individual partial modules in place.
A power semiconductor module comprising at least one substrate on which power semiconductor components are situated is for example also known from German Patent Application No. DE 101 49 886 A1. This known power semiconductor module additionally comprises a press-on device which acts on the at least one substrate and which serves to press the/each substrate in the mounted state onto a heat sink in order to dissipate the heat loss of the power semiconductor components through the heat sink. In this known power semiconductor module, the press-on device is formed by a module housing having at least one spring-elastic region.